


The Problems With Confessions

by HeavenlyDusk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Secret Relationship, of sorts, the incident never happened, togami doesn't check instagram often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami is getting real pissed off at all of the confessions that Naegi gets. Naegi has the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problems With Confessions

"Naegi-kun, I really like you. Do you feel anything for me?"

"I'm... sorry, but I can't return your feelings..."

This was, quite possible, the fifth love confession Naegi Makoto had gotten in the years that he had been at Kibougamine Academy. In hindsight, one of those times was Asahina asking so she could be prepared for when she wanted to ask a certain someone out, but it still counted.

This time, it was Ikusaba Mukuro who asked Naegi out. Togami Byakuya, who was always the one to have to witness these confessions, honestly hadn't expected her of all people to confess to Naegi. He wasn't surprised that many people seemed to be enamoured with him though. (Komaeda Nagito was a bit of a problem though...  _Wait, isn't that him behind that bush? Thank god for Hinata Hajime..._ )

Well, in the end, it didn't matter. Naegi turned everyone down. Togami felt as though he shouldn't feel as smug as he did every time he heard him reject someone.

"I see," Ikusaba said simply, never wavering despite the rejection. "I didn't expect you to. Junko said I should give it a shot anyway." Which was odd, considering Enoshima Junko had confessed to Naegi once too.

"I am really sorry," Naegi apologized sincerely once again, looking guilty. Ikusaba shook her head.

"Do not apologize," she insisted. "No one can control their emotions. If you'll excuse me." She patted Naegi's shoulder and then went to join her sister, who was watching a little ways away. Togami inwardly smirked even as Naegi frowned. Of course, he wouldn't let his amusement show.

"Naegi," he called, just barely raising his voice to catch his attention. Naegi turned to him and smiled.

"Byakuya," he greeted, his voice a little lighter. "Did you need something?"

"What have I told you about saying my name?" Togami scolded, glaring at him although there was no real venom behind his gaze. Naegi just smiled wider.

"My apologies,  _Togami-kun_ ," he mocked playfully. "What did you need?" Togami huffed.

"I'm supposed to be tutoring you, remember?" he said, crossing his arms. "Let's go to the library. It would be horribly disappointing if I just let you fail." Naegi laughed softly and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going," he said. Togami nodded in satisfaction and started heading towards the library.

* * *

 The first one to confess their love to Naegi was Kuwata Leon. He asked him if he wanted to go out after his next big game. Togami had to hit Naegi over the head before he realized that he was asking him out on a date. He promptly apologized to him for misunderstanding him completely.

After him was Komaeda, who was completely straightforward in saying "My hope and your hope goes together. We can have hope babies." Hinata dragged him away while apologizing profusely and probably kicking his ass later. Togami kept Naegi away from him for a month.

Then there was Asahina, who just practiced on him for when she would be asking out Oogami. Togami barged in right when she confessed and got the wrong idea until Naegi explained it to him later.

Togami always thought Enoshima hated Naegi until she told him that she liked him. Naegi awkwardly put her down, and she just grinned widely and pecked his cheek before leaving. Togami made him wipe off the lipstick afterwards.

Kirigiri Kyouko also confessed to him, but Togami had expected her to confess at some point. They were best friends, and Naegi felt absolutely horrible for turning her down. He only loved her as a friend. Kirigiri just told him to think nothing of it.

Then there was Maizono Sayaka. She wasn't surprising either. She claimed to have started an infatuation with him because they went to middle school together and she saw him rescue a stork. Naegi told her that, if she had asked one year ago, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. Now, his infatuation faded. Maizono was noticeably heartbroken, but she accepted it. (Although sometimes Togami could feel her staring at him intensely)

Finally, there was Ikusaba Mukuro. She was straightforward, and stood tall in the end.

So really, by winter break, seven people confessed to Naegi in the two years he had been at the Academy. Togami would have thought it was strange, but even he had to admit that Naegi was endearing in his own way despite not having any special talent. He would only ever admit that in the confines of his own mind though.

Still, it was beginning to get annoying. Naegi was naturally friendly to all people, so it only made sense that many would fall for him one way or another. Togami wanted them to  _stop_.

* * *

 "You two are really close, huh?" the idiot Hagakure Yasuhiro commented when he found Naegi eating lunch next to Togami on the roof.

"What do you mean by that?" Togami asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't see anything that would make people think they were close. They may be eating side by side, but it wasn't like they were leaning on each other. They were eating with Kirigiri, Asahina, and Oogami too. And Fukawa, who was only there to stalk Togami and stare at him dreamily.

"You're always together," he explained. "Or at least, you're together every time I see you. Is there something you're not telling us?" He grinned, and Kirigiri hit Naegi's back as he started choking on his food. Togami narrowed his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're implying," he huffed.

"How dare you believe that Byakuya-sama has any sort of... relationship with someone like him!" Fukawa screeched and started chasing after Hagakure, who started screaming. Togami scoffed in disgust and went to check on Naegi.

* * *

It was just before their first year at Kibougamine Academy ended that they started getting close. It was hardly noticeable at the time. Naegi would sometimes eat breakfast beside Togami, and maybe they could be found studying in the library. At the end of the year, they seemed to have had a deep conversation if anyone noticed.

Their immediate group of friends noticed that they could sometimes be seen together over the summer. Not a lot of the time, since, as students with special abilities, they were busy a lot of the time. Occasionally, Togami would call while Naegi was watching crime shows with Kirgiri. Or maybe Togami could be found buying ice cream for himself and Naegi just outside the local swimming pool, where Asahina would be practicing as Oogami timed her.

At the beginning of their second year, they started to be seen together much more often. They started sitting together during meals. Naegi would actively look for Togami if he had nothing better to do. Sometimes he could be seen lounging beside him under a tree while he read.

The more oblivious students, like Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Yamada, Hagakure, and Fukawa, didn't notice anything going on. Everyone else, however, knew something had to have happened. They couldn't figure out much, although Asahina had a suspicion and Kirigiri knew.

Togami figured it was about time he did something about it.

* * *

 "Makoto, I'm going to be honest with you," Togami declared one weekend after winter break. Naegi looked at him curiously from where he lay across his lap.

"Hm?"

"You need to do something about all of the people confessing their love to you," he told him. "It's getting rather old and annoying."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Naegi apologized. "I didn't know you were getting annoyed with it! I... I thought you wanted to keep it all a secret..."

"Hmph, it would damage my reputation greatly, but I am getting very annoyed," Togami muttered angrily. A year ago, he wouldn't have even dared to put his reputation on the line for some commoner who didn't even have a talent. 

"Well, we can always just tell everyone and ask them to keep it a secret..." Naegi suggested, sitting up to look at him properly.

"That would take much too long to get everyone together," Togami said. "I want it to be quick."

"We'll think of something." Naegi smiled and tucked his head in the crook of Togami's neck.

The Super High School Level Scion might not know anything about social media, but Naegi did.

* * *

 It was a week later that Togami found that, all of a sudden, people were congratulating him. Asahina screamed "I knew it!" in his face during breakfast on Monday, and people handed Celes quite a lot of money. Kirigiri told them that she was glad that they decided to finally come out.

"Man, I knew somethin' was happening with you two, but not this," Oowada had commented. "Didn't expect you of all people to be gay."

"Maybe it's about time you and Eyebrows figure out your homosexual feelings for one another," Togami responded.

"I am a heterosexual!" Ishimaru declared. No one believed him. They never did, ever since that time they spent together in the bathhouse. People found that they practically adopted Fujisaki too while they were in school. (Celes had another betting pool for when they would admit their feelings)

"It takes real strength to come out to a large group of people," Oogami told him, looking at the two of them with approval in her eyes.

Fukawa had to be restrained by Oogami upon seeing Naegi and Togami together at breakfast. Togami just hoped she would leave them alone from now on, although that was unlikely.

* * *

 "Naegi, what did you do?" Togami asked him once they managed to be alone.

"Byakuya, you can call me Makoto now," Naegi said, smiling happily at him. "Everyone knows, so there's no need to keep up appearances. As for what I did..." He took out his phone and tapped away at it a few times before holding it up for Togami to see.

"...What?"

Naegi had apparently posted a picture of him sleeping on Instagram. He had fallen asleep on Naegi's bed while waiting for him to get out of the shower, but in his defense, it was dark out and he had stayed up too late the night before.

It was captioned  _' **I get out of the shower and find my boyfriend @heir.togami.byakuya sleeping. #cute #sleeping #cuteboyfriend'**_. Below were a multitude of comments.

**_swimmer_girl_champ: Ur d8ing?! CUTEEE_ **

**_._solved.it._: So you finally decided to come out. Congrats._ **

**_tech.wiz.18: I'm happy for you! Now if only some others could figure out their feelings..._ **

**_idiot.literature.nerd: NO BYAKUYA-SAMA SAY IT ISN'T SO_ **

**_the_real_maizono_sayaka: I knew I got turned down for a reason, but somehow, you 2 are still cute, I guess._ **

**_iknourfuture: my crystal ball sed nothing abt this!_ **

And so the comments went, along with the large amount of likes under the picture.

"Oh God, if my family finds out about this..." Togami groaned. Naegi just continued to smile at him.

_At least people will stop confessing to him..._

**Author's Note:**

> Togami's father later called him and congratulated him, saying that they would get a lot of support from the LGBT community.


End file.
